Salty Whales
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: Jack and Daniel join Sam and Janet on a vacation at the beach.


TITLE: Salty Whales

AUTHOR: Lara aka Lara_SGC

SEASON/SEQUEL: In my mind this is set before the events of Heroes.

SUMMARY: Jack and Daniel join Sam and Janet on a vacation at the beach.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp, Double Secret Productions and Showtime. I created this story for my pleasure and for the pleasure of others.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic is a response to the Ficathon prompts given at the Sam Carter/Jack O'Neill Appreciation Thread at Gateworld.

* * *

Sam kept glaring at an amused Janet whom was trying hard not to laugh. The petite brunette rolled herself onto her stomach feeling the sun burn on her back.

"Sam, honey, could you give my handbag please?"

Growling Sam sighed and reached for the tiny red bag, grinned and threw it next to Janet's head which caused the sand to get into her hair.

"Hey!" Janet wailed while brushing the sand from her towel.

Stretching her arms above her head, she watched the sea shimmer in the sun inviting her to take a swim. "Janet, I still can't believe you invited Jack and Daniel. God knows what they'll think of us?"

Janet snorted. "Think of us? They were the ones suggesting it! I didn't invite anyone. They just wanted to – tag- along. Well tag might not be the right word but Sam you've got nothing to be ashamed of."

With a raised eyebrow she turned her head to her friend. "It's not the shame, Janet…I mean they've seen me wearing less but it's just that-"

"-that it might get dangerous?" Janet leaned on her elbows and squinted her eyes against the bright sun when looking at her friend. Sam was fairly tanned after three days of a burning sun and was starting to get burned on her shoulders and face.

Sam nodded and grabbed her bottle of water, playing with the top. "Hmm…it's not that I think he'll jump me-"

"Who? Daniel?"

Sam shot Janet a mock glare.

"Sorry had to say it. But please do continue." She indicated with her hand in a 'go-on' way.

Taking a sip, she felt the cold water run down her throat. It felt so good. "Like I was saying-" she glared at Janet daring the woman to say another thing, "-I don't think he'll jump me it's just that I'm afraid that other feelings-. Oh, forget it, it's hard to explain."

Janet sat upright and stretched her arms above her head. "No, I think I understand you, Sam. The basic feelings are there, those can turn into lust anytime…but it shouldn't be a problem. If you feel that way maybe you should have a talk with Jack. I mean you can't start thinking like this whenever you two are alone and given the missions that'll happen a lot...besides isn't there a fine line that has been crossed already?"

Standing and stretching, Sam smiled and looked down at her tanned friend. "I might do that…whenever I get over my shock of seeing Jack in full swimming attire or Daniel for that matter." She laughed a hearty laugh and pulled Janet by her outstretched hand to her feet.

Janet laughed with her and shook her head. "Finally my dreams will come true."

Snorting, Sam covered their stuff with the towels. "What dreams? You've already seen both of them naked – where's the thrill?"

Shifting her weight on one foot, she waited until Sam was ready. "I was talking about other dreams…you know…a beach at night, the cold sand against my back-"

"Daniel trying franticly to open a condom without succeeding?"

With a laugh, Sam darted off to the open sea leaving a bemused Janet behind her.

"You're evil, Sam. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Sand swept up whenever their feet touched the ground. A few moments later both were splashing in the blue sea trying to push the other under water.

"Sam, there they are!"

With eyes wide, Sam walked to the shore until the water level reached her belly. "I can't believe it." The Colonel walking over to them sporting black tight swimming briefs and at the back it read: "The Simpsons". She couldn't help but smile.

Janet came to stand next to her with a satisfied grin on her face. "Never thought he'd be that well hung for his age, huh?"

Sam raised her eyebrow and pushed her friend, whom fell backwards in the water, after a moment she surfaced again.

"Oh Janet I've had some encounters with his sidearm." Sam suddenly cooed.

The women both smirked and started laughing never taking their eyes of the men.

Janet combed her wet hair with her hands. "This adds up to all the mental images I wanted to have."

Daniel started waving like a madman and pointed to them. Sam couldn't help but laugh out loud as Daniel literally jumped up and down with Jack rolling his eyes at him. Oh, it felt so good to be part of this team.

With a mischief grin, Janet momentarily looked at Sam and then started waving back to Daniel coaxing him to get into the water. "Come on, Daniel! The water's wonderful!" Janet smiled and whispered; "and I'm almost naked for god sake."

Sam laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm getting to see a whole other side of you, Janet. A side where you franticly want to eat that man alive."

"Nah, won't eat him…I might bite him."

"Ouch." They both laughed coaxing the two guys to get to them.

Daniel ran to them and dove right in where he could. Jack smiled as Daniel grabbed Janet, taking them both under water. His eyes twinkled when he watched Sam laughing and trying to get out of harms way.

Laughing and couching at the amount of seawater she swallowed after a huge wave hit them, Sam felt something around her ankle. Thinking the worst, she kicked next to her ankle and turned around and she started laughing.

It had been Jack, grabbing her ankle just to scare her but by kicking him, he got the wind knocked out of him. He just stood their couching and glaring at her.

Daniel and Janet were having a deep conversation about the seas and jumped whenever a wave came rolling to them. Both laughing when Daniel got surprised by one. Evil Janet.

"Oh, crap!" Laying a hand on his chest, Sam got closer and tilted her head to look at Jack. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you."

"Watch your language, Carter. The kids are eavesdropping." He eyed the other couple happily chatting away but the doctors didn't notice them. Jack took a step back, breaking the contact. "I'm okay, Carter. Sea water won't kill me-" as he said it something green slimy drifted past them, "-I think."

Sam grinned.

"What?" Jack asked still following the green slimy thing with his eyes.

"You know why the sea tastes so salty?"

His gaze shifted from the green thing to Sam as he raised an eyebrow but squeezing his eyes shut blinded by the bright sun. It took him a few seconds to adjust. "Do I want to know?"

Sam eagerly nodded. "Did you know that male whales produce 45000 kilo sperm?"

Making a face at her, Jack looked in the open sea at Janet and Daniel. "Thanks for your tasteful information, Carter. My taste of the sea will never be the same again."

A comfortable silence fell over them, as they both let their body's rock in the waves as they watched their two friends having the time of their lives.

"It's funny…I always thought Daniel was the shy guy." Jack muttered, breaking the silence.

Lifting her arms above the water to let them tan, Sam looked down to check if her bikini top was still hiding what it was supposed to be hiding. "Yeah, and here he is fooling around with Janet without giving a damn."

A wave hit them hard and Sam felt the current against her body as it swept her off her feet but she regained her footing. Darn bikinis, she thought, as she glanced back down hoping the little top would hold.

Jack smiled. "Don't worry, Carter. You got a great body, don't feel uncomfortable because I'm here…I should be the one feeling embarrassed."

Sam smiled thankfully. "Honestly I was just checking if everything was still covered but thank you. And let's just say you have nothing to be ashamed of at all." Feeling a blush coming up and thinking about what she just said, she added a quick, "Sir."

"Just drop the Sir, Carter when talking about these subjects, makes me feel dirty."

Laughing, she admired how the sun reflected on his body.

"Look at those young people over there…you see them?" Jack pointed but all Sam could see was a group of young kids pushing each other off a raft, giggling and splashing away.

"Yeah. Why?"

Jack started wading in the water until the water reached his mouth. "Let's show them how we oldies do it. Let's swim further then them. What about it?" He waggled his eyebrows and almost jumped like a kid.

"I'd love to take up the challenge but I'm afraid my knee'll protest against it when I'm half-way. So-"

Jack frowned and looked in the water although he couldn't see her knees. "I'm not gonna urge you, you know how important your health is to me…but you can hold on to me if you want. Come on."

His eyes smiled as he reached out his hand to her. Without thinking about the consequences, she took his hand and let him pull her deeper in the sea.

~*~

Half an hour later, Daniel and Janet were tanning on the beach keeping an eye on Sam and Jack whom were more and beyond enjoying each other's company.

"Jan, do you think they'll ever get together?" Daniel asked while shaking the sand out of his hair.

Thinking about his question, Janet found no answer and merely sighed. "I don't know, Daniel. I wish they were…they both need each other."

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them, each wondering about their friends. Janet closed her eyes listening to Sam's giggling, the splashing of water and the sea that embraced her friends.

An hour had passed when Sam flew on the blanket next to Janet, her flying momentum taking Jack with her who landed half on top of her.

Giving Jack a daring look, Sam playfully pushed him off her and rolled him onto his towel. Dusting all the sand of her body, she lay back down on her back and stretched her full body remembering what Jack had said about it.

Sam let her fingers dig into the sand on either side of her body and made fists, letting the sand trickle through her fingers. It soothed her. Her ZEN moment. This was heaven!

Breathing to the full extent of her lunges, Sam let a smile creep on her face as she heard the soft snoring of Daniel followed by a grunt of Janet.

Softly, sand trickled on her hands, which made her stop her own digging. Not daring to move, she waited for Jack to either stop what he was doing or to dare to continue but Janet interrupted her musings.

"You know, Sam. Except from Daniel's snoring, this is the best vacation I've had in years! I just wish that we would be here as normal people…normal happy families enjoying a weekend off from their nine-to-five-job. What about you?"

Nodding, although Janet couldn't see it, Sam sighed. "Sometimes…I just wish things would be different…changing for the best. But it's fate…everything happens because it has to. You can't control that."

Janet rolled onto her side, with her back to Sam, probably trying to get some sleep. "I don't agree, Sam. You can control it, some things you can change…you can change who you are with and who you want to be with." She murmured and fell silent.

Sam opened one eye and dared to look at Janet but was greeted by a very tanned back. Warm fingers touched hers. Her heart skipped a beat. Her hand opened and Jack entwined his fingers with hers. Her heart was hammering in her chest now.

"The Doc's right but you're also right. You can change things for the best, even relationships. Those things happen because they have to."

Turning her head to Jack she could feel the warm sand under her cheek, tasting salt on her lips when she licked them she smiled. "Maybe we just have to let it happen…for the best."

She saw his mouth split into a grin as he squeezed her hand softly.

Facing the sun again, Sam sighed contently and after listening to the other's breathing she and Jack couldn't help but burst in laughter when they heard Daniel's confused awakening.

"Is it just me, or does the sea taste extremely salty?"

THE END

Thank you for reading!


End file.
